


A Little Experiment

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Body Hair, Consentacles, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, tentacle smut, with consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: The 8th Years have been studying human transfiguration. Harry and Draco decide to experiment.





	A Little Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for really silly fanart and, well... tentacles 😂 I wasn't going to post this here, but the "read more" tag isn't working on Tumblr and I didn't want anyone to have to see it without warning. So here we go, I guess.
> 
> Created for an anon prompt for my 700 follower milestone 👀

**Author's Note:**

> (Harry is supposed to be clenching his firsts around Draco’s tie and Draco has transfigured the fingers of both his hands into tentacles, hence why there are some between them too. Where that hand went, tho, I don’t know 😂)


End file.
